Dawn on the Horizion
WIP, don't steal or touch, only edit to fix my spelling/grammer. BTW, this story belongs to Coral the Niseaicewing, so ask me if you want to have a/an OC in it. Barb has this book's POV, with Falcon the SkyWing, Avalanche, and Misty being the other main OCs.Minor characters are: Everyone on this page and more. Feel free to edit any of those OCs according to the story. Wings of Fire A Fanon series Dawn on the Horizon By: Coral the Niseaicewing Table of Contents Prologue 3 Chapter one 9 Prologue “If you would like to take up that challenge, I am willing.” Queen Vengeance of the NightWings hissed. “But don’t forget the stakes.” “Yes.” Queen Permafrost of the IceWings hissed. “We shall battle for the others’ land, the winner will get both kingdoms. We are allowed to make alliances. The losing tribe will have to serve the winning tribe for: As long as they live!” Come on! Just be done already. Or give me a signal, my queen. Void thought. I’m ready. Well, that IceWing, Iceberg, looks pretty tough. I better prepare my fire. “We both agree?” Vengeance asked. “Yes. This is final. It will happen.” Vengeance's tail twitched an inch. It’s time! He remembered the signal. I must kill the Queen of Ice, before that lunatic Iceberg gets to Vengance. Void thought, unsettled if this was about to be the death of his queen. “Well then.” Vengeance said. “Goodbye and bow to your new queen, Queen Vengeance of the NightWings and IceWings!” “What! You haven’t won, you fool!” Permafrost said, outraged. “Oh, but I will, your hour is here, and now you’re useless tribe of pathetic Ice dragons will be ruled by me!” That was when Void struck from behind. He stabbed a chakram into Permafrost’s neck, killing her on the spot. He then, standing with the IceWing queen’s blood on his talons witnessed an enraged Iceberg leap towards Queen Vengeance who said to the dead body of the IceWing queen, not seeing the IceWing beside her. “I always get my vengeance you pathetic dragon of Ice.” Those were her last words, as Iceberg leaped toward her, his talons outstretched. Void tried in vain to reach Iceberg first, but he was too far away and too late. Iceberg ran his claws straight through Vengeance’s neck. “Now.” Iceberg said haughtily. “Learn not to mess with the superior IceWings.” “How dare you!” Void screamed, horrorstruck. The power of fear drove him on, towards his unsuspecting victim. Iceberg turned, one second too late. Bright orange fire encased his cold blue scales like the sun was surrounding him. Iceberg screamed with a terrible sound, full of horror, and sure he was about to die. “You will pay!” He screamed. When the flames died down, and showed the dragon again, he was no longer blue. He was pure black, burned to a crisp. Void heard dragons growling outside. IceWings coming to kill me! I must go or I WILL pay! When the IceWings entered the room, the only saw the dead bodies of the queens, and a scorched Iceberg. They raced outside, to see who had done this, and saw a small black shape winging away, too far to catch. “This means war,” the leader growled. *** The prophecy still rung in Pitch’s ears. I must get to the eggs! This is my only chance! He swooped down by the edge of the sea, his visions telling him exactly where to go. He saw some driftwood, and in the middle of it was a light sea-blue egg. He touched the egg with his talons. I enchant this dragon to have to power to control all water. All of a sudden, a spiral of light-blue water swept over the egg, then hid it in the shallows. I hope they know where to look, he thought. Then he leaped up, wings aching, already wording his next spell. He had to go to three more kingdoms tonight, and the last one: He would never leave. This was his last night alive, and he couldn’t fail his mission. The paths ahead said that if he did, it would mean Pyrriah’s downfall. He climbed higher, to be more invisible in the clouds. Later, he was above where he needed to be in the SandWing kingdom. He saw a SandWing egg, very well camouflaged against the desert sands. When he landed next to the egg, he thought of something else he would give this dragonet, to make her power even with the others. Laying a talon on the quiet egg, who, when hatched, would be the fiercest, and strongest of them all. She would be the leader, or die in the attempt. He could see the paths, not change them. It was up to other dragons to make the choices after tonight. “I enchant this dragon to have the power to convince anyone the war’s not worth fighting, and~” He was cut off because he heard a dragon coming near. He finished the spell quickly in his mind, and then shot off into the sky. Next, the SkyWing. The Ice must be my last. I must be willing to sacrifice myself for the good of Pyrrhia! But the question is: Will I? He labored in the sky, every beat of his wings draining his strength. He fought the urge to go back and live with his family. But he was an outcast. He was a fugitive, a runaway, for the sake of all the tribes. He finally reached the Sky kingdom, landed on a mountain peak, and walked towards the egg. I enchant this egg to have the power of the skies and storms. He thought out the spell, laying a talon on the egg. He took off, regretting his decision, for every time he chose to continue for the “Good of Pyrrhia,” it brought him closer to his end. Behind him, lightning flashed on the egg, hitting it. I love you and miss you, my family. He thought. Goodbye. He flew into the Ice Kingdom, as he went, enchanting his safe passage over the Great Ice Cliff. I must get to the egg before my time comes. He stared down the paths, looking for a way to stop his fate. But what happens happens. There was no way to prevent it, AND reach the requirements for the prophecy to come true, on his part. His job was to enchant the eggs, and be willing to sacrifice himself for the ‘World as he knew it’ to be saved. He flew towards the hatchery, freezing winds buffeting his wings. He looked at the sun for the last time. When Pitch dove into the icy hatchery, he knew he was about to face his end. Quietly, sneaking through the chambers, until he came to where the queen’s own egg lied. He reached forward to put a talon on it. “Well, well, well.” A voice hissed from behind. “Glad I’m here. Catching a thief. Did you really think the new queen, Queen Frost would leave her egg unguarded? Did you think she would leave the eggs deserted while all or the tribe was gone? She’s new to the throne, not wisdom, for she has much of that,” he bragged about his queen. “Well. No queen could be THAT stupid,” Pitch said lightly, determined to face his time not holding a grudge. The IceWing hissed, ready to pounce on this insolent NightWing. Insulting the Queen of Ice! “Well, YOUR queen wanted to start this war. MINE accepted the challenge because she knows she will win against you stupid night-dragons!” “Bla-bla-bla!” Pitch smiled about riling this dragon up. When the IceWing was speaking, he had his talons over his ears. “Whatever.” He said to a growling IceWing, removing his talons. “Aanywaay… what’s your name?” He said, trying to be light-hearted and happy. “Sleet” he growled. “Now get away from the queen’s egg, Pitch!” “How do you know my name?!?” Pitch asked, surprised. “You’re known throughout Pyrrhia as a criminal, and anyone who killed you would be rewarded. “Great.” Pitch mumbled, slowly sneaking closer to the egg. “So there’s a bounty on me.” Sleet saw Pitch move toward the egg, when Pitch was almost touching it, he pounced. They rolled together, with slashing claws. Blue and black blood mixed from their bleeding cuts. “You fool!” Sleet spat. “Do you think I wouldn’t notice you trying to take the queen’s egg!?!” Sleet pinned down Pitch, but the NightWing saw the path to escape. He stopped struggling, then pushed with all his strength. His attacker rolled off him, surprised. He shot a blast of fire at Sleet, who deflected it with his wing. It left a terrible burn scar, jagged and pure black. Sleet screamed and fell back in agony. Void used this opportunity to reach the egg. He laid a talon on the egg, but Sleet saw and tackled him, keeping him away from the egg. “Your mission will fail!” Sleet growled. “And you will die!” “I will die.” Pitch said, watching Sleet’s surprised face. “ But my mission will NOT fail.” He touched the egg with a talon, enchanting it with a wave of icy magic. “My power now belongs to this dragonet.” He croaked softly. “I have saved your tribe’s magic.” Sleet looked in surprise at the egg as ice spread through the room. He tried to run, but his talons were stuck to the ground. The ice started covering his body. “What have you done?!?” He wailed. “Goodbye.” Pitch said. “My mission has succeeded.” And then they, and the entire room was covered in ice. *** Sunrise hated her job. Why do I have to work for the Wings of War? I don’t want a war. She reflected on her past, the hot sun beating down on her golden wings. It’s because of my father, Torch. If he wasn’t second in command to The Leader, I wouldn’t have to be the spy. If I could only be with mom. Time to get back to my job. She listened to the whispers of gossiping dragons for a while, surprised at the news. She trudged back to her father, standing on the edge of the crowd. “Any news?” Torch asked gruffly. “Yes, father,” She replied. “What do you know?” He questioned, now with a little more interest. “The Talons of Peace are re-forming.” She said. “More dragons are joining them.” Torch cursed under his breath. “And we need more soldiers. Goodbye, I must talk to The Leader about this.” He turned and flew away, leaving Sunrise staring after him. Of course HE knows who The Leader is. Her mind grumbled. Only he knows The Leader’s true identity. But, at least he doesn’t know MY secret. She tried not to think about it much, for she imagined Torch swooping up to her, and demanding that she tell him her secret. He can never know that I am secretly working for the Talons of Peace. If he did, he would certainly not put me before his job. She weaved through the throng of dragons, almost tripping on a poor, half-dead, cut and bleeding dragon. She helped him up, while he croaked “Thank you.” She smiled, passing him a fish from her lunch pouch around her neck. She then walked toward the spy, Iris. “Hello.” Iris whispered, camouflaged. “Have you any news?” “Yes.” Sunrise answered boldly, prepared for what came next. She climbed up on Iris’ wing, as she tilted it down for Sunrise. Iris flapped unsteadily into the air, but at least she was hidden. They landed in a grove of trees, where Sunrise whispered her news. “I am proud of you, Sunrise.” Iris said at last. “Th-th-thanks?” She stammered at last. What if my father finds out? Rang through her head for the millionth time. But he won’t. She thought, determined to make this true. I will keep my secret. I will~ Her thoughts were interrupted when a pure-white IceWing burst into the clearing. Blanch. “What have you learned, you double crosser? I heard you telling your father secrets we told you!” He bellowed at her, making Sunrise cringe. I’m going to kill you! She heard in his head. “Blanch!” Iris yelled. “What!” He roared back. Sunrise listened in at Iris' mind. I loved you. But, harming my friend like that, now I’m re-thinking my decision. Sunrise held back a joyous start. Iris is my friend! She had very few friends. But not for long. A voice inside her whispered. Blanch stared daggers at her. “Tell me what you know, traitor, or you won’t live to tell another secret!” Sunrise saw a shadow move in the forest, but then it disappeared. What’s that? She wondered. She shook her head. I must be hallucinating. “No.” There’s nothing there~ She realized her mistake one second to late. “What did you just say to me?” Blanch growled and pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. “Get off!” Iris wailed, clawing at him. You’re in for something. A joking voice said in her head. WHAT! Who are you?!? She frantickly thought back. It doesn’t matter who I am. I can save you. Just let me immobilize that IceWing, kill that pesky RainWing~ Don’t you DARE touch Iris! She roared back, seeing a sliver of silver appear between the trees but then disappear when she thought her response. Okay, okay! But this is a one time offer: Come with me and be saved, or don’t. Soon. She promised. Just let me make it up to them…. “Blanch, Iris, you were right. But, please, give me a second chance. I thought that was what the Talons of Peace all was about.” She sneakily manipulated them. “That is true,” Blanch said, “But what will you find out? Is it worthy of saving you?” “I will find out the name of The Leader.” She said boldly. “Agreed.” Blanch responded rapidly. She turned to Iris. “And I’m going to need your help.” Chapter one And that was how the Dragonets of Destiny ended the War of the SandWing succession. Barb read. Of course I’ll never be that famous. Oh well. But we have a war to stop also. Barb stretched and climbed of her cold, stone sleeping ledge. “Barb?” A voice called. “Yes?” She replied. Misty appeared around the corner. “Do you want to train together? It’s not like Falcon or Avalanche are going to do anything with us.” She said disgustedly. “Alright,” She groaned, “thanks for letting me finish my scroll first, though.” “You finished that entire thing?” Misty cried. “I’m still on chapter ten!” “Yeah. Funny that 4000 years and they’re still known. First point wins?” Barb said, walking off to the training center. “Fine.” Misty replied, running to catch up. “Powers or none?” She asked. “Powers.” “Ugg! You have the good one! You just yell at me to stop fighting and I stop!” I find it hard to find anything “good” about my useless power. She thought. It’s so unmatched. I’m supposed to be the leader, but it’s more like I’m the failure. They reached the training cave. It was a large cave, shaped like an almost-perfect rectangle. There were few toches, but there was a small in the middle hole open to the bright, warm sun. Shadows danced across the corners, making it even darker. The purpose of this was to fight in the dark, and use your other senses to defend and attack. Barb thought this was a great idea, but she wished ir wasn’t so dark in here. “Dark or light?” Barb asked. Misty replied, “dark.” “But then you have to be blindfolded, Misty.” Barb said. “Uh, why?” Misty questioned. “You can see in the dark! You know the rules! I’m not going to let you cheat!” Barb retorted. “Alright.” Misty groaned, and was led over by Barb to be blindfolded with a peice of white cloth. “Eww! This is so gross!” Misty complained. “Ready,” Barb said. “Nooo!” “Too bad. Set, go!” Misty lifted her talons and Barb heard a tendril of water splash on the ground then lift into the air. Then Misty’s tail smacked into her face HARD. She tasted blood in her mouth. I must find the tendril of water, then I can ride it, just like Misty! She stumbled around blindly, talons grabbing at the cold, empty air. Finally, her talons hit something...wet. Got it. She leaped over her front talons, to surf the tendril of water. Misty heard her, and the tendril reared up, and slammed into her chest, hard. She thought she heard a tiny crack in her chest. All this happened while Misty yelled, “get OFF!” “STOP!” Barb screamed back at her. Misty hesitated, then replied, “no thanks!” She slammed another tendril of water into Barb’s chest. She was really starting to hate this stupid water. She jumped again. This time, she was able to surf the tendril. She made the mistake of crying “ha!”, so Misty could hear her, and all of a sudden her not-so-safe-now tendril started rising until she thought she was almost at the roof of the cave. So that would be at least twent-five feet in the air. She felt the tendril slide underneath her. She fell, hitting the ground roughly on her side. “Ow.” Barb almost blacked out from the pain. But, of course, blacking out wouldn’t have made it ANY darker in here then it already was. She thought she heard Misty say, “forfeit?” “Yes.” She croaked. Misty came down and helped her up. “I won? I WON! Told you!” Misty gloated. No. I can’t stand this! Barb ran back to her cave, crying. I never win! I can’t be this weak! I’m supposed to be the leader, not a failure! A little bit later, she heard a knock. “Come in,” she called. Falcon appeared in the doorway, and she gasped. The normally bright orange and sunset yellow dragon’s scales looked like they were made of ice, and a scratch was bleeding on the right side of his face where a small shard of ice stuck out. “What?” He asked, then followed her gaze down to his body. “Oh, that. Got into a fight with Avalanche, you can see how it went.” He sighed and sat down on her sleeping ledge. “I’m the weakest of us all.” He poured out his self-pity on her, tossing her feelings around. “You? The weakest? Are you CRAZY!?! Look at me! You can at least control the wind and basicly shoot lightning! What can I do?” She roared. “Speaking of lightning, why didn’t you just blast that pesky ice dragon?” “I would never harm a scale on her head! How dare you!” “Why? ‘Cause you’re in looove?” She pestered. “No! Don’t ever say that!” He snarled. “It’s true. I know. Misty knows. And that’s saying something,” she teased. “Don’t tell anyone else, please?” “Alright. I’m sorry.” “Barb.” He said. “Falcon. I’M the failure.” “Barb,” he continued, adgetated. “We don’t care how strong you are. We love you anyway. I do. I care. You are my sister, my friend. Nothing can change that.” It was too much. She leaned into his shoulder and cried more than before.She looked up at him and smiled. “You should have a job of making dragons feel better.” “Why thank you,” he got up and bowed. “Falcon!” A voice called. “I got to go, Barb, that’s Avalanche calling! Bye!” He walked out the door and caled back, “you have a visitor, too.” She sighed. “Come in.” Misty poked her head in the doorway. “Wanna come hunting with me?” “Sure.” She got up and walked after the dissapearing multi-colored SeaWing. “Stop, please,” the sea-dragon asked. “What?” “I-I-I just wanted to tell you…” She trailed off. “What? What? What? WHAT?” “Uh…” “Please tell me. I won’t repeat.” Barb begged. “Fine,” she groaned. “Thanks!” “I’m sorry for gloating earlier.” “I forgive you.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)